The Fear Factor
by QueenofEgypt007
Summary: the Yugioh gang goes on Fear Factor. rated for mild language and mild violence.
1. Chapter 1

**_A.N. _**I do not own yugioh, I do not own fear factor. (If I did, it wouldn't exist.)

-fear factor theme song-

The Dumb host dude walks on, and says "these stunts were made by stupid jackasses who are 'professional' stunts people. DO NOT PREFORM THESE STUNTS FOR ANY REASON, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE!" –Mutters- As if anyone actually WOULD do that... I can see it now……. hey you, let's go eat some cow brains blended with sheep hooves, just for fun!

-enter teams; Seto and Jounouchi, Ryo and Bakura, Serenity and Mai, Yugi and Mokuba, Tristan and Tèa, and Marik and Atem-

Host-dude: Ok everyone; your teams have been selected randomly out of our many contestants for this episode of Team Fear Factor!

Marik: -groans- Why MUST I always get stuck with the people I DON'T LIKE! ARG!

Atem: Just Deal with it, Marik, I don't exactly think this is such a great teaming either, but at least I'm mature enough not to complain like a baby about it! –smirk-

Marik: -outraged**- WHAT? DON'T YOU DISS ME LIKE THAT, PHARAOH! YOU"LL BE SORRY YOU EVER SAID THAT! **-pulls out Rod-

Seto: Well I'M not very happy being put with the little Mutt here, either!

Jounouchi: **DON'T YA CALL ME A MUTT YOU COMPUTER GEEK! WHY DONCHA TALK TO THE MURDEROUS FREAK OVER THERE?**

Marik: **WHY YOU LITTLE!** -jumps on Jounouchi-

-The other teams sweatdrop, and watch the others battle it out with the dust cloud and limbs sticking out for Jounouchi and Marik, while Atem and Seto have a stare down, Atem glaring daggers, fists clenched, and Seto quivering with rage-

Host-dude: Whoa, we came here today to see who could last the longest doing horribly disgusting and dangerous stunts, not have WWIII!

-Atem and Seto turn away from each other, snorting, as Marik and Jounouchi reappear, Marik with a clump of Jounouchi's hair in one fist, the other held high, ready to punch, Jounouchi holding his fists up, and Bakura trying to eat Jounouchi's leg-

Jounouchi: ARG! GET OFF ER ME!

Ryo: BAKURA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

Bakura: -puts his arm behind his head, and tries to look innocent, while Jounouchi rubs his calf behind him- heh, heh, because… uh…… uh… because.

Ryo: -rolls eyes- Whatever…. I don't want to know.

Host-dude: Uhh….. well…. Time to introduce our first challenge!

Tèa: -thinking- /I hope it doesn't involve anything scary/

Host-dude: Our first challenge will be this; your teammate will be locked into a glass case, and you must use this set of keys, which will be at the bottom of the pool, to open it. Find which key unlocks which lock and then both teammates swim to opposite sides of the pool and each get a flag. Is that simple enough? Good. Your order has been selected randomly, and Yugi Motou and Mokuba Kaiba are first up!

Yugi: Are you going to be ok?

Mokuba: Of course! -smiles-

Yugi: Great! You want to go in the box?

Mokuba: Uh………… sure.

Host-dude: Ok! Now, if either of you can't take it anymore, just do this -gestures across neck- and our trained scuba peeps will get you out. -smiles as if this was nothing-

Yugi and Mokuba: OK!

-Mokuba is locked in a cage, and Yugi goes in the water The clock starts, and Yugi quickly swims down, gets the keys, unlocks the box, and both get their flags in 2 mins, 30 sec-

Host-dude: Great job!

-Ryo and Bakura do the stunt nearly perfectly, and Serenity and Mai accomplished it after a brief breakdown on Serenity's part, but that was quickly put to rest by Jounouchi's "come on, Serenity! You can do it!" followed quickly by a "You mutt, don't cheer them on, we're playing AGAINST them!" from Seto. Jounouchi and Seto had a bit of trouble, because Jounouchi wanted "to be the one to unlock the box" and Seto wouldn't let him "because he would leave me down there and let us lose." But Seto won in the end, and they completed the stunt. Atem and Marik had a bit more trouble. They argued for hours over who would go in the box, each one not trusting the other. FINALLY, Atem beat him by doing the "draw one card, and whosever's card has the higher attack points wins" game. (Atem with Dark Magician, Marik with Jam Defender) and with a bit of stalling, they managed to get the stunt done, and match Jounouchi and Seto's time. Worst of all was Tristan and Tèa-

Tristan: Waddya mean, you can't do it?

Tèa: I MEAN that I'm not going into that water in a LOCKED BOX, and trust YOU to get me out of it!

Marik: -snickers- you wimp! I bet you just don't want to ruin your pretty hair! Look at Pharaoh! He went in, and got HIS _precious_ hair all wet, to come and get ME, who he HATES! And YOU can't even get a toe wet! -Bursts out laughing-

Atem: -rolls eyes about the hair comment- -his hair had stayed the same; it just got damp, and drooped slightly, but nothing major. Same with Yugi's hair-

Tristan: Common, Tèa, it's not THAT bad! You'll live!

Tèa: FINE! I will!

Tristan: And I'll get the keys.

Tèa: FINE! LET'S JUST GET THIS OVER WITH AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!

-Tèa is locked in the box, and is lowered slowly into the water. Tristan dives in, and tries to find the keys-

Tristan: -thinking- /Dammit! I can't see a darned thing! ARG/

-he FINALLY finds the keys and swims up to the box. He stumbles over each lock, and Tèa is looking at him like he's a complete Jerk. He FINALLY gets the locks open, and they swim, dog paddle, towards the flags. They get them. At last-

Host-dude: Sorry, but u just got the worst time EVER in Fear Factor history! Good Bye!

Tèa: -anger marks- WHAT? I did all that, for NOTHING!

Host-dude: Yep! –smiles-

Marik: HA! You insolent Fool! That was SOO FUNNY! -falls over, laughing-

Tèa: **ARG! YOU STUPID MORON! I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S A FOOL, LAUGHING AT ME…..**

Host-dude: Sorry, but you just lost, so you'll have to leave immediately. -gestures to stage crew, who grab Tèa by the arms, and drag her, screaming, offset-

Tèa: -screams obsinities at Marik, the sound fading away-

Tristan: -walking away, after challenge thoughts- I can't believe the challenge was so hard to do… the others made it seem so easy… oh well… Tèa is a snobby B anyways.

Host-dude: Well, that does it for today's stunt. You all did well, and I will see you guys tomorrow at the next challenge! -all walk off, the teams together in pairs, and the going Host in the opposite direction-

After challenge thoughts:

Serenity: That's too bad that they got out. I feel bad for them. I hope we don't fail like that.

Mai: That was so easy! If the other challenges are like that, we will win, that is, if I can get my softie teammate to get it together!

Yugi: Mokuba and I make a great team! We can win this!

Mokuba: We did great today. I know Yugi and I can win this if we try hard enough.

Ryo: -in his British Accent- Bakura and I work so well together! There's no doubt in my mind that we could make it all the way to winning! –smile-

Bakura: -evil grin- Got any raw steaks? I'm starving! MWAHAHAHAHAAA!

Jounouchi: If dat jerk could just listen to anyone but himself for just one minute, we could definitely win! And, he's got the ambition to allow us ta do dat!

Seto: WE WILL WIN! No doubt! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a multi-billion dollar company to run.

Atem: I do believe our team has the ability to win. We just don't have the ability to work together. That will be hard.

Marik: -still laughing- HAHAHAH –sniff- what morons! –giggle- Oh, yes, we could win, sure, whatever. HAHAHAHAHA! AHHAHAHAhA! Those stupid, stupid fools! MWAHAHAHAHAAAAA!

-Fear Factor Theme, Credits-


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ I do not own Fear Factor, or Yu-Gi-Oh

-this- is an action /this/ is a thought. Atem is Yami, not the Pharaoh, Jou is Jounouchi (Too long to write, heh...) and Marik is both Marik and Yami Marik (don't ask)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Fear Factor theme song-

The host of Fear Factor walks on, and says "these stunts were made by stupid jackasses who are 'professional' stunts people. DO NOT PREFORM THESE STUNTS FOR ANY REASON, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE!"

Announcer-dude: Last time, on Fear Factor! The weakest (and dumbest) team was eliminated because they completed the stunt in the longest amount of time possible! What team will be sent home today?

-Fear Factor Theme, opening clips-

-view of all the teams walking forward towards the challenge-

Thoughts:

Atem: I hope today that Marik will shut his mouth and do what I tell him to do, and not just stupidly argue about everything for hours. What an idiot. I also hope that we can keep up our winning streak.

Marik: Today I will make sure that my team doesn't fail, no matter what comes up. In fact, we WILL win, or else that idiot host will find himself in the Shadow Realm! MWAHAHAHAHAAAA!

Seto: Well, I'm sure we will do much better today. I can't wait to see how those girls react to today's challenge. -smirk-

Jou: Yeah! I'm completely certain that we'll do great today! Whateva da challenge is, Kaiba an' I'll get through it! that is, if he could take his mind off himself!

Yugi: I hope we can get through this. But Mokuba and I make a great team, and I'm sure we'll do fine!

Mokuba: I do think that Yugi and I could win. We will try, and I'm sure we wont lose!

Mai: If that that little weakling would toughen up, we could definitely get far. If that doesn't happen, which it wont, I don't know what will happen.

Serenity: I wish were a bit braver, but as long as my big brother is here, I should be fine.

Ryou: I'm suremyYamiand I could win, if he would just eating everything in sight, and getting us in trouble! -glances at Bakura-

Bakura: -eating a squirrel- Wha? Oh, Yeah, sure, we could win, for sure! Especially with the challenges were you hav to eat something horrid!

Host-dude: Well, hello everyone! I see you have all made it here for today's challenge. In case you havn't noticed, we're in a barnyard, which gives us a clue of what the stunt to complete will be! -points at a pool table standing nearby- You may alsonotice that there are only six cue balls. They each stand for the item you must eat. -points to each ball in turn Cow spleen, chicken heart, sheep eyes, pig brains, sheep intestine, and raw egg- For each ball you get in a pocket, you will not have to eat that item. Whatever is left on the top after 4 tries you must eat.You will each go separately, but if one team member is unable to consume all his food in 4 minutes, both members are eliminated. Understood?

Bakura: Yay! Food!

All: yes.

Host-dude: ok, then! Joey and Kaiba, you're up first!

Seto: yay. -rolls eyes-

Jou: C'mon Kaiba-Boy, lets show these losers what we can do!

-Seto goes first, and gets chicken heart and cow spleen-

Seto: URG! I HAV TO EAT THAT! -holds nose, clenches eyes, and, grimacing, eats the foul items as quickly as he can manage-

Jou: Great Job/egotistic loser/

Seto: Shut up, Mutt. Just make sure you don'tmake us lose!

Jou: humpf! -takes his turns, and ends up getting sheep eyes and intestines, and pig brains-

Host-dude: here's the sheep platter! -laughs at his own dumb joke, as the others stand there, not impressed, if not annoyed-

-Jou eats the stuff with gusto, mumbling through his fully stuffed mouth- "it's just like sausage! And it tastes ok!" -grin-

Serenity: Gross!

Host-dude: Great job! You two stay in the running! Up next are Yugi and Mokuba!

-The two don't do very well, Yugi getting all but the chicken heart, and stumbling over the raw egg and sheep eyes. Mokuba got the same, and stumbled over practically everything, except the cow spleen, used to having exactly what he wanted all the time-

Host-dude: -stupid grin on face- Well, sorry, but you'll hav to go home now! Bye! -both walk slowly away, disappointed-

After Challenge thoughts:

Yugi: I cant believe we lost! And we were such a good team! Damn.

Mokuba: Well, we didn't win, but Seto will do great, and win the whole thing, just wait! He will!

Marik: No wonder those little squirts lost, they were complete wimps!

Seto: HEY! DON'T YOU **EVER** INSULT MOKUBA IN FRONT OF ME!

Marik: -shrugs- whatever, Kaiba.

Host-dude: Well, that's another team gone! Now, Atem and Marik, you're up next!

-Atem: nods, takes one shot, and gets three of the balls into the pockets. He ends up getting them all in but the chicken heart. He takes it and eats it in one bite-

Host-dude: Good! Now you, Marik, your turn!

Marik: -smirks- I'll beat you, Pharaoh!

Atem: Why must you turn EVERYTHING into a competition?

Marik: Because, its fun! -grins, and shoots, and misses by a mile- DAMMIT! I'll see you in the Shadow Realm! -tries but fails to send the ball to the Shadow Realm-

Atem: -sweatdrops, then bursts out laughing-

Marik: -growls- WHATS SO FUNNY? -continues turn, and has to eat cow spleen, sheep eyes, and raw eggs. He eats them viciously, ripping them in his teeth, and swallowing the egg whole-

Host-dude: -stunned at Marik's violence- Uhh… well.. good work..you're still in… Now, Ryou and Bakura.You're up.

Bakura: YAY! -grabs stick, and misses each and every shot-

Host-dude: Here's you're complete platter!

-Bakura then gulps down every item with extreme gusto, then smiles, with fluids dripping from his mouth, and looks at the host with his cold, hard eyes-

Host-dude: Uh…. please, stop looking at me like that... Ryou… Your turn!

-Ryou manages to past with only having to eat cow spleen and sheep eyes, which he eats with only a slight hesitation-

Host-dude: -eyes wide in horror at Bakura, who is now greedly licking his Hikari's plate- Mai an Serenity,you're next….-stunned silence-

-Mai goes first, and with determination, gets only pig brains and sheep intestines, which she eats easily, a hard-core girl-

-Serenity takes the pool stick, and trembling, manages to get all but the chicken heart. She stumbles while eating the pig brains, and wastes most of her time. She runs over, and causes the team to be outsed-

Host-dude: Well, sorry, but you hav to go. Bye!

After challenge thoughts:

Mai: outraged I KNEW Serenity would blow it! What a wimp!

Serenity: I feel bad for Mai, for letting her down, but I'm sure it's fine. Good Luck, Big Brother!

Host-dude: Well, we are now down to our last three teams! Atem and Marik, Seto and Jou, and Ryou and Bakura! Tune in next time to see who will make it past the next incredibly 'dangerous' stunt!

-Fear Factor Theme-

After challenge thoughts:

Bakura: That food was great! I wonder if I could get any more of it around here! -evil grin- What a great "challenge"!

Ryou: I'm suremy Yamiand I will get past anything that comes up! We're the best team left! -cute grin-

Jou: Kaiba-Boy an I are da best! We'll win for certain!

Seto: Sure, we will win! I'm positive, especially if Yami and Marik can't work peacefully together. -smirk- Now, leave me alone. I have things to do, that are much more important than dealing with all you losers.

Atem: We did better that I expected today, and we can continue that way, Marik and I can and will win!

Marik: Well, we did better today, but I still hate the stupid Pharaoh. WE WILL WIN! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!

-theme song, credits-


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N:_** I don't own Fear Factor, Yu-Gi-Oh, or Survivor!

-action- and /thought, I think you read the rest in the previous chappie! If not, why are you reading this?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Fear Factor theme song-

The host of Fear Factor walks on, and says "these stunts were made by stupid jackasses who are 'professional' stunts people. DO NOT PREFORM THESE STUNTS FOR ANY REASON, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE!"

Announcer-dude: Last time, on Fear Factor! Two teams were eliminated because they were unable to complete the stunt in enough time. Only three teams remain! Who will be eliminated today?

-Survivor theme, then Fear Factor Theme, (don't ask), opening clips-

-View of the teams approaching the site of the day's stunt, an abandoned car yard-

Pre-Stunt Thoughts:

Bakura: I hope today's stunt is as fun as yesterday's was! Ryou is such a great teammate! If we're together, we WILL win!

Ryou: I am so enthusiastic about today! My Yami and I will get through anything that comes up together, mark my words! -smiles-

Joey: Yeah, Kaiba an' I'll race through this challenge like a bullet! Just wait an' see! That is, if Kaiba-Boy's ego doesn't get in the way…

Seto: I am expecting the Mutt to keep up his act today. Then we might actually beat these loser morons.

-smirk-

Marik: Pharaoh and I will beat these mortals at their own games, and then send that dumb Host to the Shadow Realm! If we don't win, we'll send them ALL to the Shadow Realm, or at least I will. MWAHAHAHAHAAAA!

Atem: I hav a good feeling about today. I think Marik and I will do well.

-All arrive next to the Host-Dude-

Host-dude: Welcome! Here's today's challenge!

Bakura: Does it involve eating? -drools an licks lips, a hungry look in his eyes-

Host-Dude: No, not quite. But, you will be working with dead creatures!

Seto: -grimaces at the mention of dead animals- What do you mean?

Host-Dude: Let me explain; the stunt to be completed today is as follows. I am sure you have all noticed this pipe? -points at large sewer pipe, which has moisture dripping from the mouth, an all nod, except Jou, who leaps into the air yelling "We have to go in THERE? GROSS!-

Seto: Shut up, Mutt.

Host-Dude: Yes, you do have to go in there. The point of the stunt is to crawl on your hands an knees along this wet, dank an dark sewer pipe infested with giant rats, and collect 5 dead skunks on the way! And, Kaiba and Jounouchi, you get lucky number one!

Jou: -groans- AWWW MANNN!

Seto: C'mon Mutt, lets get this over with! -strides off towards the people helping with the stunt, trench coat billowing out behind him-

-Seto decides to 'let' Jou go first "so he won't bail out". Jou cautiously enters the pipe-

Host-dude: Ready? 3…2…1…GO!

Jou: -scampers through the soggy pipe, eyes filled with disgust. He manages to collect the skunks, before flipping out and running on all fours towards the end of the sewer. He blasts out, and does an anime fall, and a sweatdrop- "Phew"

Host-dude: Great time, Jounouchi! Now, Kaiba, your turn!

-Seto takes off his trench coat, and crawls slowly into the tunnel, wincing-

Atem: You aren't gonna freak out now, are you, Kaiba? –smirk-

Seto: I'll show you, Yugi!

Host-dude: Ok.. 3…2…1…GO!

-Seto takes five paces into the tunnel, and finds one skunk. Just as he puts his hand on it, a huge rat scrambles across his hand "AAAARRRRRGGG!" he yells, and pulls away, hitting his head on the top of the pipe. " DAMMIT!" he curses. Marik and Bakura start laughing, and Seto swears under his breath, then starts to make his way as fast as possible towards the end, grabbing skunks left and right. He storms out of the tunnel, and yells "Take that, fools!" Even though he had the incident with the rat, he had the minimum of dirt on him, and his hair was still clean-

Host-dude: Good work, Kaiba! You guys are still in!

Seto: Yay.

Jou: YA! WE DID IT! HA! –jumps up and down ecstatically -

Host-Dude: Next up are Atem and Marik! Good luck!

Marik: Thanks, but we won't be needing it. You should have given it to Kaiba. Or maybe, just give it to the Pharaoh.

Atem: No, Give it to Kaiba. He needed it. I'll go first.

Marik: -rolls eyes and sneers- whatever you say, Pharaoh.

-Atem takes of his coat, and then gracefully enters the damp tunnel, activating the Puzzle to create light, which scares most of the rats off-

Host-dude: Ok… 3…2…1….GO!

-Atem crawls forward, and by the light of the Millennium Puzzle, finds the 5 skunks easily, and keeps the number of rats he runs into to a minimum. He steps out of the tunnel with barely any dirt on him. He brushes the dirt off of his hands and pants and gives the bag of skunks to the assistant-

Host-dude: That was a great job! Marik, let's see if you can top that!

Marik: -sneers evilly at Atem as he walks back into line- Show Off! He growls .

Atem: -shrugs- Just setting the tables high. Beat that, Tomb Keeper!

Marik: humpf. -takes out the Millennium Rod, and pushes past Atem to enter the tunnel-

Host-Dude: Ok…. 3…2….1….GO!

Marik: -activates the Rod, and sends every Rat in the Tunnel to the Shadow Realm- MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! TAKE THAT PHARAOH!

Atem: You still have to go and get the skunks, you know.

Marik: I KNOW THAT! I was just making it easier for me to get through! -uses the light of the Millennium Rod to find his way, and quickly finds the skunks. He scrambles through the bodies of the soulless rats, and gets to the end, matching Atem's time- HA! -He yells triumphantly, smirking at the others-

Host-dude: Nice! You both have made it to the next round! Now, when we have put new rats in the pipe, Bakura and Ryou will go. -people run around, carrying buckets of rats, and releasing them into the tunnel. They soon finish-

Ryou: I'll go first! -steps into tunnel, and uses the Millennium Ring to light his way. He stumbles past the bunches of rats who scamper out of his way as he moved along. He calmly gathers the skunks, and exits into the light-

Host-dude: Good, good, now Bakura, your turn!

Bakura: Already There! -grin- He crouched in the pipe and was ready to go. He had not activated the Ring, being an evil Tomb Raider.

Host-Dude: Ready! 3…..2…..1…GO!

-Bakura made his way into the pipe, and was doing well until he came upon the first rat. An evil glint appeared in his eyes, and he grabbed the poor, squealing beast, brought it to his mouth, and ripped its head off. He then proceeded to eat it, along with a skunk and a half, and two more rats. By the time he got out, he had blood splattered all over his mouth and clothing, and had only 4 and a half skunks (having eaten the others) and a foul reek coming off of him, partly the sweet, sickly smell of death, and the skunk stench. Everyone gave him a wide breadth, except Ryou, who went over to him to tell him off-

Host-dude: -nose pinched, turning slightly green- Sorry, but you'll have to go. Immediately.

-so Bakura and Ryou walk off in defeat, leaving the others to standing there, taking deep breaths of the fresh air coming in-

After Challenge Thoughts:

Bakura: I'm sorry that I ruined the stunt for Ryou, but what can you expect from a spirit that was trapped in a metal ornament for 3000 years! Whatever… -munches on the body of another rat-

Ryou: I can't BELIEVE Bakura blew it! But, I guess that's just like him. We had a good thing going, though, and if it weren't for that, we would have won.

Host-Dude: Well, You Guys are the remaining two teams! Congrats! I will see you all tomorrow at the next and final challenge! -Walks away, leaving the two teams, who walk off in the opposite direction-

-theme song-

After Challenge thoughts:

Marik: Pharaoh is such a SHOW OFF! ARG! Whatever. We made it through this round with ease, and we will beat Kaiba and the Mutt in the next one! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!

Atem: Well, that was an interesting challenge, though it is not, do to his personality, that Bakura caused his team's defeat. We will definitely win, though, Kaiba and Jou are no match for us. -walks off-

Jou: Well, Kaiba an I don't always see eye ta eye, but we do pretty good at Fear Factor! -smiles- We're goin ta win dis thing! I'm telling Ya! YEAH!

Seto: I wish those morons would stop poking fun at me. I will show them, BY KICKING THEIR ASSES IN THE NEXT CHALLENGE! WE WILL WIN! COUNT ON IT!

-strides of confidently, in his Seto-like way-

-Fear Factor Theme song, credits-


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **_ Sorry I haven't updated in so long! This is the last chapter in the saga of fear factor! Enjoy and sorry again for the wait!

Yeah, I don't own Fear Factor, Survivor, Yu-Gi-Oh, or Donald Trump and the many things that he owns, which, if I owned, would be wasted on a private island in the middle of the ocean.

Action/thought same as last time…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Fear Factor theme song-

Dumb host dude walks on, and says "these stunts were made by stupid jackasses who are 'professional' stunts people. DO NOT PROFORM THESE STUNTS FOR ANY REASON, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE!!!!"

Announcer-dude: Last time, on Fear Factor! One team was eliminated because they were unable to complete the stunt in enough time. Only two teams remain! Who will be eliminated today, and who will win Fear Factor Teams????

-Survivor theme, then Fear Factor Theme, (don't ask), opening clips-

-view of the teams approaching the site of the day's stunt-

Pre-Stunt Thoughts:

Jounouchi: I hope Kaiba an' I still have our streak up today!!! Yeah!! We'll win!! Fo' sure!!

Kaiba: The Mutt and I _will_ win. Atem and Marik are no match for us!! –smirk-

Atem: I am Confident about today. I am glad that Marik has FINALLY agreed to work as a team, in his Marikish way.

Marik: MWAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!!!!!!! We will blow the other team away!! And win all the Money!!!!!!!!!!!! -evil grin-

-all walk up to Host-Dude-

Host-dude: Well, today, we have a twist in the Game!! -waits for gasps of surprise, but none come- We will be changing teammates! Kaiba, you're with Atem, and Marik, with Jounouchi.

Marik: WHA!!?!?!?!?! But we just got used to the OLD teams!!!!!!!

Jounouchi: Yeah!!! Kaiba-Boy an' I were just getting used to each other!! Now I have ta be in a team with the Evil Nutcase?!?!?!

Kaiba: And **I **have to work with **ATEM**!!?!?!?!?!?!!!! No WAY!!!!!!!

Host-Dude: Now, Calm Down!!! You'll do fine, I'm sure!!

Atem: Humpf, You don't know THEM. -gestures at the others- They'll argue for hours, and never come to a conclusion. -Atem turns to them- SHUTTUP!!!!!!!!!!! He yells, in his most commanding voice. They fall silent. –smiles-

Host-dude: -shocked- thank…thank you... Well, today's challenge will take place on the top of this beam. You and your teammate must leap from platform to platform, collecting as many flags before you both fall off. The team that collects the most flags wins. And, the platforms will be moving, not only swaying in the wind at 50 ft in the air, but also rotating. You all understand?

All: Yes.

Host-dude: Now, Atem and Kaiba, you're up first. -Atem nods, and Kaiba smirks-

Atem: Now, Kaiba, do you think you could stop hating my guts for long enough to complete this stunt so we can kick Jounouchi and Marik's butts?

Kaiba: Fine.

-The two don the safety gear, and ditch their coats, and are brought to the platform. They get on, and hold on to the bars as it is lifted into the air. Each braces himself, ignoring the other's existence.-

Host-dude: ready? 3…….2……..1…….GO!!!!

-Kaiba and Atem race forward, grabbing flags, and gripping posts to keep from falling. Kaiba manages to get 15 out of 25 flags before falling, and Atem gets 18. -

Host-dude: awesome! You guys have set a high bar for the next team!! Marik and Joey! Go!

Jounouchi: -rolls eyes- oh boy.

Marik: I can't wait. –sneer-

-The two are equipped, and they are hoisted on the platform into the air. -

Marik: Let's see how good you actually are, Mutt. Hahahahahaa!!!!!!!!!!!

Jounouchi: -insulted and angry- I'LL SHOW YOU, FREAK!!!!!!!!!!!!

Host-dude: Ok! 3…..2…….1…….GO!!!

-Marik and Jounouchi ran as fast as they could towards the next platform, leaping onto it, grabbing flags on their way. Each had made it a challenge against the other, and, while shouting insults at each other, missed a jump, and fell. Both had gotten 12 flags.-

Marik: NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!!!!!!!! YOU MADE US LOSE!!!!!!!!!

Jounouchi: WELL, IF YOU HADNT BEEN YELLIN' AT ME, MAYBE I COULDA PAID ATTENTION!!!!!!!

Marik: SPEAK FOR YOURSELF, MUTT!!!!!!!!!

Host-dude: now, calm down!!! You still get $5000 for getting 2nd place!!!

Marik: But that's not good enough!!!!!!!!!!!!! -takes out Rod- Now get me down from here!!!!!!!!

-people lower Marik and Joey to the ground-

Atem: Kaiba, we won. Aren't you happy?

Kaiba: Yes, but what is Marik gonna do now. He's pretty pissed at not winning, and being beaten by us.

Atem: yes. I can't wait to see what he does.

- Jounouchi walks over, disappointed, and Marik storms up to them in a rage, the Millennium Rod activated in his hand-

Marik: -in hysterics- WE LOST!!!!!!!!! AAAARRRRRGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!! I CANT BELIEVE THIS!!! I LOST TO PHARAOH AND KAIBA-BOY!!!!!! -raises Rod- **TO THE SHADOW REALM WITH YOU, HOST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

-Millennium Rod flashes, and the host collapses to the ground, while paramedics, intended in case something happened during the stunt, raced to him, not knowing what had happened-

That will serve him right, not giving us what we deserve.

Atem: Marik, you lost, you didn't deserve the money.

Marik: WHAT!! ARE YOU CHALLENGING ME, PHARAOH!???!!!!!!!!!!

Atem: no, I'm just pointing out your stupidity. –smirk-

Marik: **AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **-leaps at Atem, who steps aside at the last minute, causing Marik to go right past him-

Atem: HA!! YOU MISSED ME!!!!! Now, Marik, take your money and get out of here.

Marik: FINE!!!!!!!!!!! -goes to winnings person, snatches his share, jumps on his motorcycle and zooms off, going at a speed that was about 80 mph past the speed limit-

Jounouchi: I'll just get mine, too. -walks over to the winnings guy, takes his money, and then walks off sullenly in defeat-

Kaiba: well, that takes scare of them!! –smiles- Thanks!! (this is to the host, who cant hear anyone anyways) Then he grabs the money out of the dude's hands, and strides off, laughing.

Atem: -shrugs- oh well. -And he too, walks over to the dude, and takes his share then he starts to leave-

Paramedic: Hey, aren't you gonna help??

Atem: No. duh.

Paramedic: FINE!!!! -bends down over the dude again-

Atem: But I can tell you that nothing you can do will help him… he's not anywhere you'll ever reach. -and he walks off, letting the morons figure out what he meant-

Announcer-Dude: ok… since the old host is dead, we have a new host!!!!!!! Please welcome Donald Trump!!!!!!!

Trump: You're ALL fired!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Announcer-Dude: just say what's on the card, Trumpy!

Trump: Fine!!!! -reads off cards in hands- Kaiba and Atem or Jounouchi and Marik have won!! They winners have taken their winnings!! -looks up- and killed the old host!! HAHAHA!!!! -reads card again- That's all for this week's Fear Factor line!!!!! Next Week: all new Models Fear Factor!!!!! See Miss America eat live Grubs!!!! That's all!! I'm Donald Trump, Trump Enterprises and Visa spokesperson!!! And… -points at a pole- YOU'RE FIRED!!!!!!!!!!

Announcer-Dude: -rolls eyes- GOOD, Trumpy!!!!!!

After-Stunt Thoughts:

Marik: (found eating pie at a café, as if noting had happened) Oh, what, Fear Factor?? Oh Yeah!! Well, he deserved to go to the Shadow Realm for a little err… Vacation!!! -tries to smile innocently, but ends up smirking- Now, would you like to go on a _'vacation'_ too, or are you gonna leave?? -evil grin, and the camera man runs for his life- MWAHAHAHAHAHAHahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jounouchi: -sigh- I shoulda known he would do that!! ARG!!! Kaiba-Boy and

I were such a good team, too!!!!! WHATEVA!! At least I got some MONEY!!!!!!!!!! YEAH!!!!! -does the Weevil-happy-pants dance then spots Mai- Mai!!! I just won $5000!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!! -runs off-

Kaiba: Well, that was dumb!! What a waste of time!!!!! Whatever. At least that host is gone. He was getting annoying. That's the only time I've been thankful that Marik was around. And I got some MORE money cause of it. Oh well, maybe Mokuba could start his own business.

(not that he needs it, either of them. Whatever) Well, I have to go now; I have, err…, an appointment. Yes. An appointment to make and I must be getting to that!

Atem: I won!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND I didn't have to be on a team with Marik!!!!!! What a great day! Those mortal fools are gonna have one heck of a time with that Host, but that will be interesting to hear about!

-Fear Factor, Survivor, Apprentice themes mix, credits-


End file.
